Deep, Deep Trouble
by Rising Equinox
Summary: Benson has an important announcement to make, but what will it be and how will it affect everyone in the park?  This is my first Fanfic, so R&R please! Also tell me if you would like me to continue with this story :   Rated T for mild swearing.


It was another slow day for Mordecai and Rigby at the park and somehow, raking leaves (which was the duo's least favourite task), made the time go by even sloooower. Rigby was muttering under his breath; mostly curses about Benson and his "lousy, strict rules system", whilst Mordecai was just thinking about when he could sit back and relax after the long day.

"Ugh, why do _we _always get stuck with the lamest jobs, like raking leaves?" Rigby complained. "I mean, it has to be the most pointless task ever invented! There's always more leaves that fall off the trees, so why bother raking them away if there's just more of them coming?"

"I guess so, but it doesn't really matter. We're almost finished anyway," replied Mordecai, trying to help Rigby vent off his frustration at the tedious job in hand.

"Yeah, I just wish Benson wasn't so hard on us all the time, y'know? Maybe if he just gave us one or two more chances to do some more interesting jobs, we wouldn't be as "unproductive" as he says we are," Rigby said, putting plenty of emphasis on the 'unproductive' part.

"Being honest, I'm just happy that we don't have to work tomorrow," Mordecai said, throwing the last of the leaves into a black trash bag.

"Aw yeah, day off!" Rigby smiled.

"WOOOOOOOAH!" they both hollered.

As Mordecai and Rigby finished their celebrations, Benson's voice projected through a nearby loudspeaker system that he had installed around the park recently.

"All staff members need to report to the house immediately, to discuss a very serious matter," Benson said in a monotonous, but urgent tone.

"Aw, great. What does he want us for _now_?" Rigby moaned.

* * *

><p>"Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you hear," said Benson to the group of workers.<p>

"Only if it involves a party," Muscleman joked to High Five Ghost. HFG stifled a giggle.

"Oh please, do tell us!" cried Pops, who is the only one in the room who is fully paying attention to Benson.

"Well, there's good news, and there's bad news," Benson continued. "Which would you like to hear first?"

"The bad news," replied Skips. No one seemed to object to his choice.

"Okay, the bad news is that because of the damage caused around the park because of two particular troublemakers," Benson said, glaring at Mordecai and Rigby. "We don't have enough money to fix the costs so I've had to sell one thing that each of you in this room own."

There were many retorts of disapproval from the group and Muscleman shouted something to do with Mordecai and Rigby being the ones that should pay up.

"Here's the list of possessions I've decided to part from each of you," Benson went on, picking up a piece of paper that was lying on the table.

"Okay. First, Pops."

Pops let out a little gasp of fear.

"I decided to sell some of your boxes filled with lollipops."

"Oh, bad show," Pops sighed with a frown on his face.

"Muscleman, I decided to sell your spare amp from your guitar set."

"But that is _so_ unfair!" Muscleman shouted back, his hands clenched into fists, and then he started to do his infamous squealing yell.

"AEEEEEWEEEEOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, will you shut up?" Benson yelled at Muscleman. "You're making a scene! It's not like you really need your spare amp anyway."

Muscleman sat up after bawling about the floor and resumed his position on the couch, with a sour expression on his face.

"Moving on… Skips, I've had to sell some of your weightlifting equipment.

"Skips said nothing, but his cold expression said it all. He was not happy at all…

"I, of course, will sell one of the ornaments from my office to take the fair share of the costs."

Everyone seemed indifferent towards Benson's contribution to the payments.

"And finally-," Benson was about to finish but Pops interrupted him.

"Oh Benson, I don't mean to intervene with your speech, but whatever could the good news be?"

"I'm just about to get to that, Pops," Benson replied as the flickers of a smile played at the sides of his mouth.

"So the good news is that Mordecai and Rigby will be losing the most expensive item out of everyone."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other with shock etched all over their faces.

"I am selling your video games console," Benson finished; a slightly evil glint gleamed over his eyes, as he gave Mordecai and Rigby a smug smirk.

Both of their mouths fell open in horror.

"Oh crap."


End file.
